


The Pink Prompt

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pink and Green meet up after their “breakup”





	The Pink Prompt

Green walked up to the table in front of the little cafe. He didn’t really want to see her but she promised to buy him lunch. She was already there, in her pink jacket and her hair up. 

“Pink” he said, looking down at her. She looked up from her phone. 

“Green, I barely recognized you” Pink said, looking the boy up and down. 

“You look...well” She said politely. It was obvious what she was hinting at. Green sat down and leaned against the wall beside him. 

“You can take your sunglasses off” Pink told him. He shrugged, keeping them on. 

“I’d prefer keeping them on, thank you” Green said plainly. She sat there awkwardly. 

“How’s life at the monorail?” She asked him. He looked at her. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He asked, ignoring her all together. 

“Patrick, how long as it been that we’ve known each other? Feels like ages. I didn’t just want to cut you out of my life like that.” Pink said, frowning. Green took his glasses off, revealing those bright green eyes. 

“But you did. You told me you never wanted to see me again and I was fine with that. You really screwed me up, Pink. I still deal with a lot of the problems you ingrained into my head” Green said angrily. She didn’t say anything. 

“Now what do you want?” Green asked, leaning back in his chair. 

“I don’t want anything, Patrick, why can’t you see that?” Pink asked. Green laughed. 

“Maybe because our whole relationship centered around things you wanted from me? If you don’t want anything, then what? The comment section wondering why I left you?” Green asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Patrick, please-“ Pink started. Green scoffed. 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t get up and leave” Green told her. The pop star thought for a moment. 

“Because I miss you” she said sadly. Green frowned as he slouched in his seat. 

“That ain’t gonna cut it, sweetheart.” He muttered, looking away. 

“What do you want me to say, Patrick? I’m being serious. I miss you and your goofy smile and the way you would bug me-“ Pink started to ramble. 

“You probably miss the way I catered to your every whim” Green spat. 

“Don’t start with me Patrick, I gave you everything too. I made sure you had a bed to come home to, I kept you healthy and in shape, obviously something Carlos doesn’t care about!” Pink yelled. Green laughed. 

“There it is! I’m impressed, it took you a few minutes but you never disappoint!” Green said, shaking his head. 

“Thats not what I meant Green, it just isnt’t healthy to be-“ Pink stopped herself. 

“No, finish your sentence” Green challenged her. Pink thought about her words carefully. 

“It isn’t healthy to be your current weight” Pink said. Green smirked. 

“What a nice way of calling me fat, Pink, any other insults you wanna go ahead and get outta the way?” Green asked her. 

“Patrick, I just want us to be able to move past everything and be friends. I’m sorry for everything, I really am” Pink apologized. Green sighed and stood up, putting his glasses on. Pink hated to admit that the glasses suited his rounder features. Why did he have to be this adorable?

“Do you forgive me?” She asked, smiling at him. He stretched, thinking for a moment. Green flashed her a smile. 

“No” he said, turning around and walking away. Pink frowned and felt her heart break


End file.
